Basilica Ulpia (Forum)
Welcome to the Humanities and Social Sciences Center of Nova Roma. Here, you will find various interest groups and a film section, where you can view productions relating to Ancient Rome. Groups * Via Romana * New Roman ------------- * Aquila Heliaca * Collegium Clius * Collegium Eratous * Conventus:Europe * Conventus:North America * Conventus Matronarum (Women) * Europe NR * Latin American Cives * Novus Romanus Republicus * Philosophy NR * Sodalitas Geographiae * Sodalitas Musarum * Sodalitas Virtutis * Students NR Cinema * The Origins of Rome - Romulus and Remus ~ The origins of the Roman culture -- with myth and lore. How the culture started, and why Romulus killed Remus to become sole ruler. (Christianity has a similar tale: Cain and Abel.) * The Republic of Rome I ~ Learn the origins of Rome, its Democrary, its Senatorial council, and how its culture spread throughout the known world; and what Rome contributed to modern culture. Part 1 of 2. * The Republic of Rome II ~ Learn the origins of Rome, its Democrary, its Senatorial council, and how its culture spread throughout the known world; and what Rome contributed to modern culture. Part 2 of 2. * Rome: A Look into the Ancient Society ~ A historical documentary for our sociology class in college that covers the family life, social structure, and religion of the Roman Republic and Empire. Original music by Carl Johnson. * Ancient Rome The Rise And Fall Of An Empire I ~ Part 1 of 6. * Ancient Rome The Rise And Fall Of An Empire II ~ Part 2 of 6. * Ancient Rome The Rise And Fall Of An Empire III ~ Part 3 of 6. * Ancient Rome The Rise And Fall Of An Empire IV ~ Part 4 of 6. * Ancient Rome The Rise And Fall Of An Empire V ~ Part 5 of 6. * Ancient Rome The Rise And Fall Of An Empire VI ~ Part 6 of 6. * An Ancient Roman Make-up lesson ~ The History Channel finds out how The Romans used to wear make-up and what role crocodile poo played in ancient beauty regimes. Presented by Adam Hart-Davis. * Ancient Roman City of Leptis Magna, Libya ~ The ruins of the ancient Roman city of Leptis Magna in Libya in November 2004. This was one of the great cities of the Roman world. * Turkey Roman Ruins of Aphrodisias ~ Lots of Roman remains in Turkey are unexcavated but part of the town of Aphrodisias has been uncovered. * Roman Emperor Octavian Biography ~ A short, condensed biography on Octavian. * Roman Emperor Tiberius Biography ~ A short, condensed biography on Tiberius. Very short! * Roman Emperor's Caligula & Nero ~ Continuing the short video biography diaries is Caligula & Nero. It's said that Caligula was so insane that he assigned his horse as Consul; and Nero laughed and played his lyre as Rome burned. * Roman Government * Roman Engineering * Roman Holidays * Roman Clothing * Roman Baths * Roman Aqueducts * Roman Social Classes * Roman Slavery * Pompeii * Eruption of Mt. Vesuvius * The Aeneid (Virgil) ------------------- * AR: Bosra Ancient Roman Theatre, Syria ~ Visit to the best preserved Ancient Roman theatre in Middle East, The Theatre in Bosra, Syria. Video taken in January 2005. * AR: Jerash, Jordan: The Southern Theatre (Ancient Roman Theatre) ~ Gerasa (Jerash, Jordan) is one the most well preserved ancient Roman Cities in the world. It has two theatres, one of them is this marvelous building called The Southern Theatre. Recorded in February, 2004. * AR: Ancient Roman Theater in Philadelphia ~ Ancient Roman Theater in Philadelphia (Amman, Jordan) * AR: Gadara, Jordan: A Black Stone Roman Theatre ~ Ancient Roman Theatre built with black stone on the top of a hill in Gadara, Jordan. February, 2004.